


Cuddling Prompts 19. While Someone's Sick

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Tony, Stephen's good at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony's sick and Stephen takes care of him. By cuddling him, amongst other things.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Cuddling Prompts 19. While Someone's Sick

"You should rest." Stephen placed his shaking hand on Tony's forehead. Not that he could really feel the fever, of course, but the gesture was meant to soothe not a diagnostic tool. For that he had FRIDAY and his own eyes. "You're still burning up."

"Doesn't feel like it," Tony whispered back, blindly searching out contact. His eyes where too sensitive to the light and so he kept them closed. "'M cold."

Stephen swallowed, annoyed at the fucking bug that had taken Tony out of commission on what was meant to be a few days just for themselves. He made very sure to keep all of that out of his voice though. "I know. I'll just call Wong and tell him that it'll take a few days longer and then I'll be with you. In the meantime the Cloak will keep you warm." He shot a look at the Cloak and after a moment it obeyed his unspoken command, left his shoulders and wrapped itself around Tony's shivering body. Tony snuggled into the warm fabric and gave some sort of contented noise.

"Don't take too long," he begged and Stephen smiled. He would never say it out loud and he hated the circumstances but Tony was cute as hell like this. Stephen's body was so fucked up by magic by now that the common cold had no chance. He could devote all his time to taking care of Tony without being sick himself afterwards.

"I won't," he promised. "I'll be back to cuddle you into oblivion in no time."

"Hmm. Sounds nice." Tony was already falling asleep again, the best thing in his condition.

Stephen still held his promise a few minutes later and carefully arranged them until he had Tony's head on his chest and easy access to check his status.

"I love you," he murmured and pressed a kiss against Tony's too warm temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187591755615/for-the-cuddling-prompt-21-and-19-pls-thx-and).


End file.
